


a little bigger than planned, but that's okay

by HngImDeadInsideOfThisHellHole



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Sad Toby Smith, Toby Smith | Tubbo Angst, Toby Smith | Tubbo Misses TommyInnit, i think, ill add more tags as the story progresses, im bullying tubbo, tubbo feels left out by the family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:00:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28403649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HngImDeadInsideOfThisHellHole/pseuds/HngImDeadInsideOfThisHellHole
Summary: oh.tommy's gone.everyone hates him, don't they?they're all watching. he killed his brother. its his faulthisfaulti hurt tubbo more than necessary because there isn't enough tubbo angst DD: also a few major people will be ooc sorry!!
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Everyone, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Kudos: 39





	a little bigger than planned, but that's okay

**Author's Note:**

> big man make tubbo suffer aksjaskjaks  
> this first chapter seems a bit weird but past this point the writing style will change to fit with tubbos processing. currently he's just in shock and not thinking full thoughts which i hoped to portray.
> 
> i have had so many ideas and no way in hell is this going to follow canon aksjaks

That tower.

That mismatched tower.  
The last of the shitty towers Tommy would ever make.

It was standing there, leaning over Tubbo, mocking him and his loss.

“No.” His breath began to pick up,  
“Surely not,” His vision began to blur and his legs began to feel as if they bore the weight he felt in his chest.

Slowly sliding to the ground Tubbo stared above.

“No, no, no, no, nononononono NO.”

“T-this isn’t funny Tommy! I know this is a prank.” Please it can’t be real.

He wouldn’t. He wouldn’t leave Tubbo. He promised, please I can’t do this alone.

Tommy.  
Alone.

Tommy was alone when he- he  
J  
U  
M  
P  
E  
D 

Tubbo wasn’t there. Tubbo wasn’t there for him. This, this was his fault wasn’t it? Maybe if he’d visited.  
Shown Tommy it was worth it. That he didn’t have to leave them all alone. 

Oh god Tommy was dead.

He  
Was  
Dead

**Author's Note:**

> i plan to get the first proper chapter up in somewhere in the next 24 hours, should be a lot longer asaksjaksj i wrote this in like 5 minutes sorry!!!


End file.
